I Want to Go Home
by Joguy90
Summary: Link dosn't want to save Terminia anymore. This was written fast. Its sort of depressing and I don't really like it. I just needed a new fic out


  
  
  
Link tossed another rock into the puddle in front of him. He'd been there for hours, all becuase of one stupid eye. He looked up at the darkness of the ceiling, at the dark eye that was sitting on top of his only escape route. It was just too much work. Saving a world that he didn't even belong in. He could have stayed with Zelda and all his friends in Hyrule, but there was one friend he just couldn't forget. He'd been in Terminia for about a month, of course he only had three days to make friend and lose them before it started all over again. He leaned his head back and slowly fell asleep.   
  
  
He entered the door and found himself in a large room with pots in the corners. There seemed to be no way out. He pulled out the lense of truth and looked around. Still nothing. Maybe the hookshot needed to be used on the ceiling. Just as he began to look upwards a small eye landed in front of him. It slowly bounced up to him.   
  
"Um, hello? Do you know a way out of here?"  
  
Suddenly he saw a huge eye on the ceiling out of the corner of his eye. It didn't look friendly. He wipped out his bow and fired. The arrow sunk into the small eye, flew across the room and hit the giant eye that just fell from the ceiling. It went red and screamed in pain. Link let off a bombchu that ran across the floor and detonated into the giant. Hundreds of small eyes poured off. They jumped off the wall and the ceiling, ran across the floor, and rolled around. Link shot as many as he could but they kept coming. They jumped onto him and pinned him to the ground. The acid inside them ran over Link as they broke. He managed to reach into his bag and drop a bomb. Hopefully it would knock the eyes off without harming him. Tatl was screaming at Link.   
  
"Roll away! Roll away!"  
  
She flew over the bomb and tried to fan it out with her wings.   
  
"Tatl!"  
  
The bomb exploded, causing part of the floor to give way. The small eyes exploded, tossing more acid around the room with landed on the giant, killing it. Link fell through the floor into a deep basement. He fell and he fell before hitting a hard, wet, and rocky floor. The giant dead eye rolled over the hole, blocking the exit.   
  
  
Link shot up. He had passed out again. Hopefully it had all been a dream and he was back in Hyrule, safe, away from Terminia and all its dangers. He reached down and felt his leg. It was still broken, he was still in Terminia, and the giant eye was still covering the exit. He was stuck here, all alone. Why was he being punished. He had helped so many people. He had just fixed all the troubles of Anju and Kafei. What would Zelda say now?   
  
Suddenly, Link saw Zelda walking towards him. "Link, you have to keep going. I know we'll see each other again someday. You remember when you faught Ganon. You didn't want to, but-"You failed". Suddenly the voice changed from Zelda to Ganon.   
  
"Haha! I knew you'd fail some day Link! Beating one person wasn't that hard. Saving a world! Ha! That's too much even for you!"  
  
"I can play my Ocarina and everything will be healed and I'll jsut start over again," said Link.  
  
"But do you really want to? You're not doing very well now! Do you want to be here forever? And once you do complete your quest, even then will you be able to go home? You still won't of found Navi! You can't go back! Why keep going?"  
  
Link pulled out his sword and lunged at Ganon but fell to the ground instead.  
  
  
"Bad dream?"  
  
Link rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Did I pass out again?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
Link looked up.   
  
"Skull kid!"  
  
"Having fun?"  
  
"Shutup. I'm tired of playing around with you. Even if it is the mask that making you evil, you got yourself into it."  
  
Majora's mask began to light up and fire shot from it, knocking Link against the wall. He ignored the new cut on his head and pulled out his bow. He fired. Skull Kid jumped behind him.   
  
"Too slow!"  
  
Link fired again.   
  
"Oops! Closer!"  
  
Link pulled out his hookshot and fired at Skull Kid, hitting him right in the face. Both were suprised. The mask shot off his face and flew towards Link. Somehow, Skull Kid was pulled along with the mask, even thought he wasn't wearing it. Link pulled out his sword. As he did, the Ocarina of Time flew out of his bag and into the air. With hook shot in one hand, sword in the other, Link thrust his sword forward. It went straight through the Ocarina, Majora's Mask, and into Skull Kid. The explosion rocked the room and tossed all four things and people across the room.   
  
  
Link woke up on top of the clock tower, Skull Kid floating in front of him.   
  
"Nothing can stop this!" said Skull Kid.   
  
"I want to go home!" shouted Link. He dropped his gear except for the hookshot and jumped off the edge of the clocktower. He fired at the carnival pedestal across from the tower and landed on top of it. From there he fired to the wooden platfrom above the clocktower door. He flew towards it and let go at the last second. He flung through the clock tower doors, past the Happy Mask Man and across the small river and landed in front of a big metal door. All he needed to do was open the door and he'd be back in the room where he was first turned into a Deku Scrub. That area must be the dimension between Terminia and Hyrule. He just needed to open it. It simply wouldn't budge. Suddenly, the ground shook and the clock tower started to collapse. The moon had fallen. Fire shot from the river and the Happy Mask Man jumped off his balcony and rushed towards Link. He pounded on the door and suddenly, it opened, just as the fire rushed towards him. Link stood in the dark room, between dimensions. He saw the cliff which he had fallen from Hyrule from. A ladder was right there waiting for him. He ran up to it and started to climb. Higher and higher. The fire suddenly burst below him and shot up. He couldn't out climb it, he couldn't go up, he couldn't go down. He hung onto the ladder. The fire reached him and suddenly he was in a black place.   
  
He looked around and couldn't see anything.   
  
"What is this place? Is it Hyrule? Is it Terminia?"  
  
"No," said a voice, "It stinks."  
  
"W-Who?"  
  
"Don't you remember me Link?"  
  
Suddenly, a candle flickered to life. Ganon smiled.   
  
"You!? What is this? Another quest I have to do? Aren't you supposed to be in the evil realm?"  
  
"Yes...I'm still there," said Ganon.   
  
"W-Why am I here?"  
  
Ganon set the candle down.   
  
"Termina was counting on you."  
  



End file.
